II Starboy and the Doctor
by Commander Zurtok
Summary: Team StarDefender meet the Doctor. Samus recalls memories of her dealings with the Doctor. Can the doctor get them back home? 3rd and tenth doctors


Starboy and the Doctor

"Samus, I assume you can explain this?" asked Brendon.

"Yes, but it will take several hours. Basically, this is Tardis: that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Looks like a Police Public Call Box to me whatever that is." said Melissa.

They waited for several minutes but nothing happened. During which Samus' thoughts drifted away to the past.

* * *

A man with curly blonde hair and frills on his suit was at the Tardis controls. (Jon Pertwee)

"The ice shield is keeping the metroids at bay for the time being." said the doctor.

"I just do not understand how the mother brain could have spawned so many in such a short time."

"I do not think how matters, what does matter is what is to be done about it."

"If we can keep them frozen maybe we can some how destroy them all simultaneously."

"Samus, are you just going to stand there?"

* * *

She finally snapped back to reality.

"I said, you just going to stand there?" asked Brendon.

Samus went and knocked on the tardis door, but received no response. "Odd. I'm going in. Cover me, Starboy."

Brendon drew his pistol. "You two cover us."

"Count on it, Starboy." Replied Jason.

Brendon followed Samus into the tardis. "Guys, get in here."

Jason and Melissa slipped inside and stood awe struck.

"By the way, before we meet the Doctor, Captain of Outer Space, we need to talk about your name."

"What about it?" asked Jason.

"It is too long. By the time it's been called out you could be dead. Trust me he thinks that way." Said Samus.

"You have to be kidding." Gasped Melissa. "This is impossible."

"Yes, yes, it is bigger on the inside than the outside. Should not work and yet it does. Magnificent isn't it?" Said Samus. "It appears the Doctor has redecorated since I last saw him."

"The Doctor, Doctor who?" Melissa asked.

"Just the Doctor is all." A man appeared with a smile on his face. (David Tennant)

"Doctor, you have regenerated. You look great as always." said Samus. They embraced.

"I have regenerated several times actually."

"Ahem." Brendon cleared his throat.

"Oh, excuse me. Doctor, this is Starboy, Stargirl, and the Captain of Outer Space." Said Samus.

The Doctor looked them over carefully. "None of you belong in this universe."

"They were brought here through the actions of the space pirates." Said Samus.

"Fortunately, I finally found a way to travel between universes safely." said The Doctor.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" began Brendon. "Is there any way for us to get home?"

"Yes, I believe there is. Should not be too difficult to outfit your vessel with the necessary technology." Said the Doctor.

"Before we do any of that, I would like to know more about you." Said Melissa. "Who exactly are you?"

"I am a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. My planet was destroyed in the last Time War, along with all my people."

"Who was this Time War fought between?" asked Jason.

The Doctor sat down. "The Time Lords and the Daleks fought a war to their mutual extinction. The Daleks were, hopefully they're past tense now, heartless killing machines. Numerous and highly intelligent they felt all other forms of life were inferior and therefore needed to be exterminated. The Daleks are in the null void now. Well, all this sitting around is not getting anything done." Said The Doctor.

On board the space plane…

"Now this is fascinating. I have never seen such technology." Mused the Doctor. "Where did you get it?"

"I got it from my imagination, Doctor." replied Brendon.

The Doctor slid from under the console wearing his 3-D glasses. "You built all this?!"

"In a sense, I built this out of cardboard in my basement. It just became real when we were transported here."

"Trans-universal fantasy transformation that was supposed to be impossible. I wish SR377 had not been destroyed. I would have loved to examine the technology the space pirates were using."

"Hang on a second, Doctor. Brendon opened a communication channel to Samus' ship. "Adam here, how can I help you, Starboy?"

"Do you have any information on the space pirate technology? The doctor would like to study it."

"I will upload the data immediately. Adam out."

The Doctor slid back under the console. "Well, installing the needed system will be possible, although, it will be a touchy setup. Perhaps the scans uploaded from Adam will make it more stable." The Doctor went to the Star Monitor and began studying the scans.

Melissa, Jason, and Samus appeared via transmat beam. "Woo, I needed that shower." Melissa said, shaking the water out of her hair.

"Starboy, you would not believe the number of food items you can get from the food processor." Said Jason.

"The Tardis is the last of her kind. The others were destroyed in the Time War." Said The Doctor sadly. "I think these scans will help to stabilize the setup a bit, excuse me while I go get the components." The Doctor vanished.

"I will never get used to that." said Samus. The Doctor reappeared carrying several devices and nearly giving Samus a coronary.

Sliding back under the console he went to work. "Doctor, I never got a chance to thank you for helping me defeat the Mother Brain." Said Samus.

"Who was the Mother Brain?" asked Jason.

"It is best that all record of her remains buried, Captain." Said Samus.

"I'm afraid I must concur, the less that is known about her the better." Said the Doctor.

Melissa sighed, "Shall I take a nap while you all have your little discussion?"

"There, it is done!" announced The Doctor, blowing on the end of his sonic screwdriver. "As feared this is a very touchy setup. Keep a firm hand on the helm. Now you three need to go home."

"Samus, it was an honor fighting alongside you." Said Brendon, gripping Samus' hand. "and Doctor it was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to have met you three. Safe journey." Said The Doctor.

"That goes for me, too." Samus added,

The Doctor and Samus vanished.

"I guess they do not believe in long farewells." Melissa said.

"Bring the new system online and take us into space and keep a firm hand on the helm." Ordered Brendon.

"Right-o, Starboy." Replied Jason.

* * *

"I didn't want to say anything in front of them, but from the scans I did it seems the pirates did more damage to the fabric of inter-universal space than we first thought. The slightest disruption to their flight plan and heaven knows where they will end up." Said the Doctor.

"Adam to Samus."

"Samus here, go ahead."

"I have detected several space pirate ships on an intercept course."

"On my way, doctor, I do not suppose you have added weapons to the Tardis?"

"Shields, no weapons."

* * *

"Everything looks good. Let us go home." Brendon said.

"Samus to Starboy. We have incoming I will hold them off as long I can."

"Melissa, Jason get on the guns. I will keep working."

"Let me handle the pirates! Just get home!" yelled Samus.

A laser struck the space plane just as the portal home began to form.

"All engines full reverse!" screamed Brendon.

"It is no good we're being pulled in!" replied Jason.

The space plane disappeared just as the Doctor reached out with a tractor beam.

Samus shot down the last pirate fighter and pounded the console with her fist. "Dammit! Adam, is there any way to track or trace where they have been taken?"

"I am sorry, lady. They are lost."

Continued in Seadogs


End file.
